Die Macht der Liebe Zusammenfassung
by Muffn
Summary: Eine kleine Parodie auf alle "Slash - Mary Sues"


Disclaimer: gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Ähmm..okay.. das ist mein erster Versuch etwas ansatzweise "lustiges" zu fabrizieren.. am Besten ich sag da gar nichts mehr zu und ihr bildet euch selbst ein Bild:

* * *

Die Macht der Liebe, die Zusammenfassung

(Eine kleine Parodie)

Die Personen:

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, Fawkes, ein Zug, Dumbledores Tür, die Stille, einige Schüler.

Dumbledore: „Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber wir machen einen Schulausflug."

Schüler (enthusiastisch) : „Juchuuu!"

Dumbledore: „Für euch alle fällt der Unterricht aus. Zufällig gibt es nur Zweierzimmer. Professor Snape liest die Zimmerverteilung vor."

Snape: „Morgen geliebte Schüler! Hier die Zimmerverteilung, die ich in meiner unendlich grundlosen Boshaftigkeit verfasst hab: Weasley und Zabini."

Ron: „Oh nein."

Blaise: „Oh jaa!"

Snape: „Granger und Parkinson."

Hermine: „Endlich können wir unsere Differenzen beilegen!"

Pansy: „Hä?"

Snape: „Malfoy und Finnigan."

Menge (tuschelnd) : „Ohh"

Irgendein mutiger Sechsklässler: #aufsteh# „Ähm..entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Müssen nicht eigentlich Potter und Malfoy auf ein Zimmer kommen, damit sie sich unauffällig nähert kommen können?"

Snape: #guckt auf seine Liste# : „Achje, ja stimmt."

Harry(total überzeugend) : „Das find ich jetzt doof."

Draco(noch überzeugender) : „Ich find das noch viel doofer!"

Dumbledore: „Die restlichen Schüler sind egal. Geht zum Zug!"

Schüler. #lauf#

Gepäck: #schon im Zug sei#

Zug: #tucker,tucker#

Harry: „Ich find das immer noch doof"

Hermine & Ron: #knutsch#

...selbe Zeit anderes Abteil –

Blaise: „Hab mich in Weasley verliebt."

Draco: Ihh, Gryffindor."

Pansy: „Hä?"

Zug: #ankomm#

Schüler #aussteig# #zimmerbezieh#

Draco; #gutausseh#

Harry: „Hach!"

Draco: „Ich glaub, ich liebe dich."

Harry: „Zufall! Ich liebe dich auch."

Draco: „Toll!"

Schweigen: #eintret#

Harry: „Und jetzt?"

Draco: „Wir könnten uns küssen."

Harry: #schulterzuck# „Okay."

...halbe Stunde später...

Harry: „Ich glaub, ich bin schwanger."

Draco: „Von mir? Scheiß.. ich meine: Mist! Aber ich werde für das Kind sorgen und ein guter Vater sein."

Harry: „Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen."

Draco ( O.o ) : „Wieso?"

Harry (motiviert) : „Keine Ahnung. Lass uns einfach zu Dumbledore gehen."

Draco: „Okay."

DumbledoresTür : #aufschwing#

Dumbledore: #Augen gen Himmel roll# „Was wollt _ihr _nun wieder hier?"

Draco: „Harry ist schwanger."

Fawkes: „Kräh?"

Dumbledore: „Praktisch! Denn nur eure Liebe kann Voldemort besiegen!"

Voldemort: #in Rauch und Nebel erschein# „Ich werde euch alle töten…Muharharharrrr!"

Dumbledore & Draco & Harry & Fawkes: „Huch!"

Voldemort: „HarrrHarrrHarrr!"

Draco (nörgelnd): „Wieso hat der drei Ausrufezeichen und ich nicht!"

Harry: „Du wirst uns niemals besiegen! Wir lieben uns nämlich!"

Voldemort (verwirrt) : „Na…. Und?"

Harry: #hilflos zu Dumbledore guck# „Albuuuus?"

Draco: „Harry ist nämlich schwanger!"

Fawkes: „Kraäh!"

Voldemort (total verzweifelt) : „Ähhhm…."

Dumbledore: „Im Namen der Liebe werden… wir dich bestrafen!" #große Augen, lange blonde Zöpfe und ein Matrosenkostümchen bekomm#

Harry& Draco & Voldemort & Fawkes (völlig apathisch)

Fawkes: „Kräh?"

Dumbledore (enttäuscht) : #zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her guck# „Nicht?"

Draco (Voldemort zuflüsternd) : „Hast du noch Platz in deiner Gang für mich?"

Voldemort: „Sorry. Die Fanfic geht zuende. Ich sterbe jetzt!"

Draco: „Herrje! Tschö!"

Voldemort: „Ööhhmm..könnte mich mal jemand angreifen?"

Harry: #Voldemort anstups#

Voldemort: „ AAAAHHHHHHH..ich steeeeerbeee!"

Draco: „Oh."

Dumbledore: #wieder normal ausseh# „Du hast ihn besiegt. Toll!"

Fawkes: „Kräh."

Restliche Schüler: #aufeinmal im Zimmer erschein# „Jiipiiieh!"

Harry: „Ich glaub, ich bin gar nicht schwanger."

Draco: „Okay."

Blaise& Ron: #knutsch#

Hermine: #zu Seamus schiel#

Dumbledore: #emotionale Rede schreib#

Draco & Harry: #kichernd verschwind#

Fawkes: „Kräh…."

Ende


End file.
